Plxy S̄ī Ḿwng or Amethyst
Plxy S̄ī Ḿwng or Amethyst is played by Cynthia Herndandez. Basics Voice Raven from Teen Titans Backstory Her world ended the day her mother died. Amethyst had grown up thinking her mom would always be by her side. Or at least by her side long enough for her to become someone that would have made her proud. Life had ways to turn plans around, however. When Amethyst was born, her mother was passing through a difficult time in her life, having recently lost her family’s support for getting pregnant so early and having lost her husband to an accident while in combat. Her heart was too weak to handle it, literally, as her health deteriorated from her condition. Still, she held on for her daughter, raising her the best she could throughout financial hardship and other struggles. It’s sometimes difficult for a child to understand some of the adult struggles her mom was going through and may have acted selfish on some occasions like any normal child. Her worst regret was running away from home on the account of her mother not being able to provide her with a scroll like the rest of the kids at school. The rebellion didn’t last long and didn’t cause too much harm in their relationship as there seemed to be no limits to her mother’s forgiveness. Overall, they shared more positive moments than negative ones. Nothing extraordinarily spectacular or noteworthy, but love didn’t need that. Their bond was special regardless, her mom was the only person that really had her side on anything, fighting for her, teaching her about the world around them. It was those peaceful days that Amethyst felt the most nostalgia.. ---- It was her graduatoin day, and Amethyst was anxiously anticipating her name to be called up. Seeing as she was somewhere in the middle of the crowd it would take a while for them to get to her. She didn’t necessarily mind, however, it had taken her this long to get here. She wasn’t exactly always the brightest of the bunch, but a really hard worker, spending time on extra cram sessions, tutoring and any and all after school sessions. She realized a while back that if she just did literally EVERYTHING she could (read all of the textbook, study, spend extra time with the teachers) she would make it and be at the top. Unfortunately her efforts didn’t land her valedictorian, or even as salutatorian, but it didn’t stop her from moving forward. She was going to higher education, just like her mother would have wanted and figure out her future from. Speaking of her mother… where was she? Amethyst turned around to scan the crowd for her mom’s signature indigo hair, but… she was nowhere to be found. ---- From that day forward, Amethyst had been alone. Her mourning didn’t cease. Not following through her acceptance to college, her lack of self esteem and motivation was only worsened by her depression. There were days where she even contemplated suicide, unsure what else she could do. She sought refuge in dark arts, practicing magic in an attempt to conjure the soul of her late mother. But she was meddling with forces far beyond her capability and lost herself in it. She sold incantations and drugs for a living now, mostly attracting hipsters and occultists, a practitioner of darkness. All the while she was losing her soul to it, the girl who had a normal life and normal aspirations was no more. If she continued, she would have been devoured by entities of evil that preyed on her and had changed her so much to make her take such a dark path. Right when it almost seemed too late, a mysterious woman came to her door and offered a bit of counseling. Things since then have never been the same. Personality: A little jaded, Amethyst has a pessimist view on life. She has come far from her plummet into darkness, but she hasn’t really fully recovered. She’s a little shy when it comes to new people at first, and doesn’t usually open up, a bit more on the reclusive side. Her actions usually have a tinge of sadness. She is normally extremely helpful about supernatural occurrences. Occupation (Student, Career, Work history): She is a transfer student, having taken courses in high school that counted for college credit and therefore more advanced on the academic portion of school. She still sells some spells on the side. Semblance Pure Wind and Dark Wind - Manipulating the benefic aspects of wind or the harmful aspects of wind. Future Outlook Character development Through proper counseling, she will be able to fully let go of the darkness in her heart. Despite not being fully pure, she’s taken Allura’s side as her angel. Goals To be closer to her goddess. She doesn’t know fully why she’s been chosen yet, but being close to Allura gives her a similar feeling as her bond with her mother. For now, she aids her in the discovery and knowledge of humanity. Other notes (Theme song, Quirks, etc.) She is also potent in dark magic, but tries to use it as minimally as possible. For now, her soul has a twinge of darkness in it still. Category:Characters